1. Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device fabricating apparatus and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, for example, to an apparatus for monitoring an internal state of a chamber in a deposition process and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices are fabricated through a semiconductor device fabricating process including a thin film process, a photolithography process, an etching process, a diffusion process, and the like. Here, the thin film process, for example, a deposition process, may be performed through a physical vapor deposition (PVD) method or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. Recently, a CVD method in which step coverage, uniformity, and mass production of a thin film are excellent is often being used. In a deposition process, cleaning for removing by-products with which an inside of the chamber is coated is performed, and the cleaning is periodically performed through a dry cleaning method mainly using a cleaning gas. In certain processes, since the inside of the chamber cannot be completely cleaned using only the dry cleaning method, a wet cleaning method in which a chamber is disassembled and is directly cleaned by an operator using a cleaning solution is performed.